she is the sun
by bechloestrashcan
Summary: But Beca's point was clear. She loved Chloe and that would never change.


**She's terrified of spiders. So when you're out late with friends and she texts you freaking out because there's one on her window, please go kill it. She won't sleep otherwise.**

Beca was just leaving the club she was playing at when she turned her phone back on. She never left it on because there was that one incident when it wouldn't stop ringing because Chloe decided it would be funny to put up a Craigslist ad claiming that Beca was selling a baby seal. She had to get her number changed after that one.

Her phone buzzed a couple times indicating that she had gotten multiple texts when her phone was dead to the world. All from Chloe.

 _chlo xo (1:39 am): beca, hey! i know ur at the club right now but when you get off i need you come STRAIGHT HOME PLEASE there is A SPIDER IN OUR ROOM ON THE WINDOW AND I NEED HELP_

 _chlo xo (1:53 am): HI AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME KILL THJIS THING_

 _chlo xo (1:59 am): BECA I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE I AM CRYIN G I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ASDJIA_

Beca shook her head and sent a text to Chloe letting her know that she was on her way home.

She came home to Chloe hiding under a blanket on the couch. Beca laughed softly at the pouting redhead and kissed her softly on the forehead.

She killed the spider and Chloe slept like a baby.

 **She is a total textbook introvert. She won't reply for hours and sometimes you won't see her for a week. You will take this personally. Don't. She's simply taking care of herself and she'll tell you how much she missed you while she was away.**

Yawning, Beca turned over expecting to find Chloe laying right next to her. But she wasn't. And she hasn't been in over a week. Something was up and Beca wasn't happy with it. Throwing on a pair of Chloe's gym shorts, the brunette made her way through their apartment to find the older girl.

Beca found Chloe sleeping on the couch in the living room, with a book laying on top of her chest. Beca's eyes softened a little bit but then her gaze turned steely again as she gathered her stuff for the day, knowing that Chloe wouldn't notice she was gone. Or she wouldn't care.

Beca didn't know which hurt worse.

She came home later that night with not even one text from Chloe and Beca was pissed.

When Chloe saw Beca, she instantly perked up and went to hug the smaller girl. Beca just dodged her and went straight for their bedroom, and the frown on Chloe's face deepend. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and timidly followed in the direction Beca went. She pushed open the door to see Beca sitting on the bed, headphones on, working on a mix.

Chloe sat next to Beca and gingerly placed her hand on Beca's forearm, tracing her grasshopper tattoo. Shoving her headphones off of her head, Beca sat there, avoiding Chloe's gaze.

"Chloe, if you want to break up I am gonna need to hear you say it okay? Because I can't live like this! I just," she paused and looked pleadingly at the girl looking back at her with wide eyes, "I love you so much Chloe, but is that enough for you anymore?" Chloe looked at Beca with complete confusion.

"Beca, what are you talking about?"

"You haven't spoken to me in a week, Chloe! And you haven't slept next to me and you don't text me or call me as much. I miss you."

Chloe instantly felt guilty. She grabbed Beca by the hands and forced Beca to look at her.

"Beca, I love you. I missed you so much this week. I am never breaking up with you so get that out of your head. I am sorry for ignoring you, it's just that I like time to myself, I like to be off the grid and have Chloe time. And I know that a week is a long time but I had a hard week last week and I needed time to myself. I don't ever want you to go," Chloe whispered the last part and tucked a hair behind Beca's ear. The younger girl sighed and leaned into her touch.

"Can you just let a girl know next time you want to revert into your shell, dude?"

Chloe kissed Beca on the nose and swore she would let her know.

 **She'll get very jealous. My god, she gets so jealous. Those brown eyes will turn a deep green. She hates that about herself, and she doesn't mean to do it. Remember, she loves you. Reassure her that you love her too.**

"Chloe, you are being absolutely ridiculous right now," Beca hissed as Chloe stormed out of the club. The older girl whipped around and pointed a finger at Beca.

"She was totally flirting with you, Beca and you did absolutely nothing to stop it!" Her blue eyes turned almost a steel gray and she was now hysterically breathing, pacing in front of the building, fanning herself with her hands.

"Chlo-," Beca was cut off immediately.

"Don't even start, Beca. I'm leaving."

And she left.

And Beca stayed.

When Beca got home later that night, the whole apartment was dark. All the lights were shut off and Beca knew that Chloe was in bed.

Beca sighed when she noticed that Chloe was on the very far side of the bed, huddled deep beneath the sheets. She rubbed her tired eyes and changed into pajamas before crawling in next to Chloe. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her in so her back was flush with Beca's front. Stirring from her sleep, Chloe turned over and faced Beca.

"Hi," she said, voice scratchy and weak from sleep.

"Hey," Beca whispered back. They just laid there for a moment, appreciating each other.

Chloe reached her hand out and softly moved air away from Beca's forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" Chloe asked the smaller girl.

The tears that Chloe tried keeping at bay, snuck forward and started falling softly on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I get like this, Bec. I hate myself because of it. Every damn time it happens I honestly can't even look at myself anymore. I just," she huffed and sat up so her back was against the headboard, "I don't mean too, I swear. It just comes out." She looked at her hands in her lap, bashfully avoiding Beca's soft gaze.

"Chloe Beale, I will never love anyone as much as I love you." Beca leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend with all the love and reassurance she needed.

 **On that topic, she needs constant reassurance. Tell her you love her and mean it. If you can't do that, leave. She deserves more than that.**

Chloe was sitting at work, bored out of her freaking mind. She hadn't seen Beca all morning so she was anxious to get home to her. After scrolling through Facebook for a little bit, her phone buzzed.

 _babe mitchell :))) (4:34 pm): Oh my god, you get out of work soon! Aren't you excited?_

Chloe smiled and went to text back but another text came through. And then another one. and another one.

 _babe mitchell :))) (4:34 pm): It honest to God feels like you have been gone for at least 2 years, you know?_

 _babe mitchell :))) (4:34 pm): Also, I woke up about an hour ago and ate a grilled cheese sandwich. You jealous?_

 _babe mitchell :))) (4:34 pm): Okay why I'm really texting you is because I just wanted to tell my beautiful, awesome girlfriend that I love her so much. That's you by the way. I love you Chloe Beale._

Chloe felt her heart flutter and race as she read that last text from her girlfriend.

Nothing made her happier than Beca expressing her feelings about anything, let alone the younger girls feelings for her.

 **There will be nights when she goes out and drinks a little too much. She'll call you to bring her home. When you do, she'll try to keep you up all night by tickling you and repeating "I love you and I'm sorry I'm annoying." She's not annoying. But make sure she has plenty of water and don't let her pass out until she drinks it, or she will be miserable in the morning.**

Titanium was the reason that Beca woke up at 3:45 am on a Thursday night. It was mostly Chloe Beale that woke her up but Titanium was her ringtone which was currently blaring through the empty apartment.

Beca groaned out loud and turned over, reaching for her phone on the night stand. She slid the green call button to the right and grumbled a greeting.

"Beca, oh my god thank god you answered! Will you please come outside and get your girlfri-Chloe! Stop drooling on purpose!-get your girlfriend out of the car before I KILL HER?"

"Be there in 3, Posen." Beca hung up and laughed to herself.

Aubrey Posen was a little hostile when it came to a drunk Chloe so Beca threw on her flannel and tugged on some shorts and made her way downstairs.

The sight she was met with was pretty great. Aubrey was holding Chloe up by her arms while Stacey tried to unbuckle the seatbelt that was currently trapping Chloe into the car.

"Chloe, I swear if you don't move your arms, I am going to hurt you," Aubrey threatened. Chloe started laughing hysterically and let her body go limp, making the current task impossible. Beca crossed her arms and let out a soft laugh. Watching the two girls struggle with her girlfriend was entertaining but she knew she should intervene sooner rather than later. So rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she coughed and made her presence known.

Chloe's head snapped up and Aubrey and Stacie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Mitchell, that took you long enough," Aubrey said as Chloe leaped towards Beca and latching onto her.

Beca smiled down at Chloe and glared at Aubrey. "Shove it, Posen."

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled, "Thanks for getting her home safe, even if she was a pain in the ass." Stacie laughed with Beca and grabbed Aubrey's hand before the blonde could argue that she in fact, was the one to drag Chloe from the club after way too many drinks Stacie gave her. They waved goodnight and Beca helped Chloe upstairs.

Chloe laid on the bed and let Beca attempt to change her out of her clothes and into pajamas. The minute Beca grabbed Chloe's shirt, the redhead started giggling incessantly. Beca just smiled, a soft smile that was only reserved for Chloe, and helped her discard the shirt and put one on of Beca's old radio station shirts. The giggling continued as Beca removed Chloe's shoes and then pants.

When Beca tried to get Chloe to brush her teeth is where the tickling began.

Chloe literally could not keep her hands off of Beca. She knew where Beca was ticklish and this wasn't an opportunity she was going to waste. So when Beca handed Chloe her toothbrush, Chloe reached out and tickled Beca right underneath her arm.

The smaller girl yelped and rammed her back into the counter, squirming pathetically trying to escape Chloe.

"Chloe, stop! Please, Jesus Christ, I am going to pee everywhere if you don't quit it!" Beca was now on top of the counter, scooting backwards towards the mirror using her feet as shields against Chloe.

"Well, good thing we're in a bathroom," Chloe said, slow and messy. Beca scowled at Chloe while the older girl pulled Beca's legs forward and stepping in between the smaller girl. Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe and she just smiled. A drunk, totally intoxicated smile, but a smile none the less.

"I'm sorry I'm so annoying," she mumbled, pressing her face into Beca's chest. Beca brought her hands around Chloe's back and rubbed circles slowly across her back and shoulders. "I just love you so much, ya know?" Beca nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from.

"You're not annoying let's get to bed, m'kay?" Beca lifted Chloe's face with her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She guided the drunk girl to the bed and tucked her in before she headed to the kitchen to get water and Tylenol, because she knew Chloe was gonna need it tomorrow morning.

"Here, Chlo, drink this and take these please," she said softly. Chloe cracked one eye open and looked at Beca. "It's just water and aspirin, baby. Take it now and you'll feel better tomorrow, I swear." Chloe nodded her head and grabbed the water and pills. She took the pills and drank the entire glass of water.

Beca took the cup from her and set it on the nightstand. She flicked the light off and snuggled deep into the covers as Chloe grabbed her and pulled her back to Chloe's front.

Beca smiled and whispered, "I love you," but the soft sounds of Chloe's snores were the only response she got.

 **She is the most independent woman I know. But she's so insecure, it still breaks my heart. So when she starts an argument with "you don't love me." Do not get upset. Remind her you do and the reasons why. She'll come around.**

Chloe Beale loved doing things by herself. She wakes up every morning at 6 am to go running because she loves the independence. She loves going grocery shopping and running to the mall and even to the movies by herself. Chloe Beale is independent and everyone knows it. But sometimes, even the most independent crack.

It was a Monday night, and Beca was late coming home from work, again. It was maybe the 4th time in the last couple days that Beca had to stay later at the studio to listen to some demos that they thought Beca would work really well with. Beca thought nothing of it until she came home and Chloe was laying in their bed, crying. Beca threw her stuff down and raced to Chloe's side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She pushed Chloe's hair out of her face and tried to wipe away the tears that were making tracks down her face. Chloe just seemed to sob harder so Beca got into bed and pulled Chloe close, letting the older girl cry.

After a couple more minutes, the sobs coming from Chloe seemed to cease into deep, shuddering breaths. "Babe?" Beca questions Chloe, gently cupping her face.

"You don't love me like you used to," Chloe says with a total monotone voice. Beca feels like she has been slapped, and she visibly flinches. Her eyes start clouding with tears.

"Chloe, where is this coming from?" Beca asks with a shaky voice. Chloe gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, back facing Beca who is currently silently wiping tears off of her face. Because Beca Mitchell doesn't cry.

"You're spending more time at work and you don't text me as often and I can't remember the last time we actually had sex and I don't know when the last time you told me you loved me was," Chloe said, her voice cracking on the last word.

Beca's heart is nothing but pieces now because her girl is crying and feeling insecure all because of her.

She stands on the bed, and walks to the edge to jump off and stand in front of Chloe. Wiping her tears away forcefully, Beca takes Chloe's precious head into her tiny hands and makes Chloe look at her.

"I am so sorry, Chloe. You are worth so much to me and I honestly have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I love the way you laugh when you tell a dumb joke and I roll my eyes. I love the way you look at babies and how you have to go grocery shopping on Thursdays or how you notice every dog on the sidewalk and make sure that I notice too. Chloe, without you my life would be boring and dark. Because you are my light, baby, and I will love you until the day that I die, I promise you that."

At this point, both girls were practically sobbing. But Beca's point was clear. She loved Chloe and that would never change.

 **The cat comes first. Always. Don't ever think otherwise.**

"Chloe, no."

"Beca, yes."

"Meow."

Beca looked down at the meowing intruder, sitting pretty on his back legs.

"Chloe, this cat is not sleeping with us," Beca said with her arms crossed. She watched Chloe stride over to her side of the bed and pick up the orange tabby that Chloe appropriately named Moose.

"Tell mommy that you want to sleep with us tonight, Moose. Tell mommy you wove her!" Chloe held Moose by his midsection and was getting increasingly closer to Beca's face.

"I said no, Chloe," Beca responded firmly. Chloe frowned and took Moose out of Beca's face.

"Fine, then take a pillow to the couch because Moose and I need to wake up early tomorrow morning," Chloe responded as she climbed into bed along with Moose who smugly walked on Beca's side and plopped down in front of her pillow.

"You're making me sleep on the couch so the cat can sleep in our bed?!"

"It's your choice, babe. Goodnight!" Chloe flipped off the light leaving Beca to pout in complete darkness. Beca groaned and moved the cat to the middle of the bed so she could get in.

"I knew you couldn't resist us," Beca heard Chloe mumble.

"Shut up, Beale," Beca said as she pulled Chloe close with Moose right in the middle.

 **Make her tea and remember the way she takes her coffee. She will notice.**

"Chlo, hey," Beca said as she hovered over Chloe.

"Mmm, what?" Chloe sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Beca smiled at the sight of a disheveled Chloe but then remembered that she was almost late for work.

"I'm leaving for work now and I just wanted to let you know that I ran to Starbucks and got you your coffee and that weird muffin you like. It's all on the counter, okay I love you bye!"

Beca kissed Chloe square on the mouth and left before Chloe had a chance to process any of the information Beca just threw at her.

Chloe smiled into her pillow at just how cute Beca was. She remembered her coffee order and to Chloe Beale, that speaks volumes of love.

 **When she's having an anxiety attack, wrap her up in your arms and rub her back. Tell her she's safe and remind her that she has medication if she needs it.**

Beca put the key in the apartment and opened it, getting ready to call out to Chloe that she was home. Beca had texted the redhead before she left work but she got no response.

Beca put her stuff on the couch as she made her way to their room. And inside she found Chloe, huddled in the covers, crying and breathing laboriously.

"Fuck," Beca thought to herself as she walked quickly to where her girlfriend was currently laying.

"Babe, hey, what's the matter?" Beca felt Chloe's forehead and as she scooped up the older girl in her arms, she felt her heart beating at a not normal speed. Beca knew what was happening. She could read Chloe like a book.

An anxiety attack.

Chloe was having an anxiety attack.

Beca began to rub smooth, tight circles on Chloe's back and whisper words into her ear to let Chloe know she was there.

"I love you, Chlo."  
"I'm here for you, right now, I am here for you."  
"You are safe, you are loved, and you are here with me and I will help you through this."

Beca was always good with Chloe during times like this. She knew it's what Chloe needed and she would give Chloe the world if she could.

As Chloe calmed down, she took a last shuddering breath and looked at Beca, who just smiled sadly back.

"You know," Beca said as she pushed hair back from Chloe's face, "we still have that medicine in the bathroom if you want to try it out again." Chloe frowned a little bit but eventually nodded because she would do it for Beca. And she would do it for herself. Because Chloe is loved, safe, and most importantly, in love with Beca Mitchell.

 **If you cannot treat her like royalty, let someone else. That girl deserves the world.**

Chloe looked at Beca as she finished up a mix on her laptop.

When Chloe looks back at their time together so far, all she does is smile. Beca is so good to Chloe and Beca claims it's because she deserves it.

Beca looked up and caught Chloe staring at her and blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you weirdo?" Beca asked, trying to play off the fact that her whole face is probably tomato red.

"I just love you," came Chloe's response.

Beca's fight to hide the blush took a loss after that.

 **Losing her is a pain you will never shake. Your world will come crashing down on you and those pieces won't ever fit the way they used to. Don't let her go.**

"You know what, fine! I'll go then, Chloe, because apparently I can't do anything without you breathing down my neck!" Beca was screaming at this point. She grabbed her jacket and was headed for the door when Chloe spoke up.

"If you walk out of that door, we are done."

The tone of finality in her voice made Beca shiver. But Beca was stubborn. She set her mouth in a hard line, twisted the knob, walked through the door, and slammed it shut.

Chloe crumbled and cried.

Beca made it a whole block before she lost it and cried.

The break up lasted about two days before Beca was unlocking the door to their apartment. Chloe looked up from the TV and just stared at Beca like she had 4 different heads.

One look at Chloe, though, and Beca was sobbing. She couldn't contain it anymore. She had to tell Chloe that she was sorry.

And that she will do anything Chloe wants if that means they can get back together because the last two days have been absolute hell and nothing makes sense unless Beca has Chloe.

Because the world makes sense when they are together and without Chloe, her life is meaningless and dark.

Chloe got up from the couch and wrapped Beca in a hug that told Beca she was totally and wholeheartedly forgiven.

And Beca felt the Chloe shaped puzzle piece lock back into her heart.

 **She will love you with all she's got. Please give her the same.**

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe whispered to her in the middle of a calm night.

"I love you too, weirdo," Beca said, smiling the smile that is only reserved for her favorite person on the planet, Chloe Beale.

 **I am begging you to not hurt her. She is golden. Don't let that shine die out.**

Chloe Beale is the sun when it rains.

Chloe Beale is the light in any amount of darkness.

Chloe Beale is the sun in Beca Mitchell's otherwise dim life.

And Beca Mitchell loves Chloe Beale with all of the radiance she can muster.

 **Give her your all and she'll return the favor. You will never have to ask the universe for anything ever again.**


End file.
